You Irk Me
by GothTrekkie
Summary: It started out as a way to relieve stress and turned into something more. Don/Smith.
1. Lightbulb

**This is my first M rated story and my first Lost in Space story so please don't be too hard on me. I've never seen a Don/Smith story before so I hope y'all like it. **

Don groaned in exasperation as he saw that, once again, Doctor Smith was lazing around in the sun instead of pulling his own weight. "Hey! Smith, why don't you get off your lazy ass and do some work around here!" he snapped.

"Major, I assure you, it is not that I am lazy. It is simply that I have a delicate back," came the doctor's automatic response.

"I'll give you a delicate back," Don muttered under his breath, trying to compose himself. He didn't want to kill the annoying man… at least not in front of the children.

Putting down the equipment he had been carrying, Don stormed over to Smith's chair and pulled him up harshly by the arm, earning a startled yelp from the doctor. "If your back is too 'delicate' to carry equipment, then maybe you can help get things straightened up inside. I'm not going to let you just lounge around in the sun all day and then expect to be fed and protected every night!" Before Smith had the chance to think of a smart-ass reply, Don dragged him into the _Jupiter II. _

"Major West, I assure you, I am more than capable of walking on my own," said Smith, narrowing his eyes as Don released his grip on his wrist.

"Really? By the way you sit around here all day I never would have known! Now, the lightbulb in that consul over there went out, do you think you can handle fixing it?" asked Don.

"Never fear, Smith is here," the doctor smirked cockily.

"Alright then," said Don. "Change the lightbulb."

Doctor Smith looked around the bridge of the _Jupiter II _nervously for a few seconds; how was he supposed to do anything with Don watching him like that? Besides, he didn't know how to change the lightbulb without electrocuting himself! "Well, perhaps I should get Will to help me; shame to waste the boy's talents. William, my dear boy! Get in here and help me!" he called outside.

The pilot growled under his breath and just as he was about to lash out at Doctor Smith, Will, the boy-genius, came happily bounding inside, like an obedient puppy. "Yes, Doctor Smith?" he asked.

Don answered instead. "Nothing, Will. He doesn't need you. Go outside and play with your sister."

Will shrugged. "Alright, Don. See you later, Doctor Smith."

Then once he was sure the boy was out of earshot, Don let his anger resurface and took an intimidating step towards Smith. He noted how the doctor backed away and began to tremble. "That's it, Smith. I'm done with you. I'm sick and tired of dealing with your antics every god damn day! You're always whining and complaining about how you want to go home! Well, newsflash, buddy, you're not the only one who wants off this planet! We all want to go home! So I suggest you quit complaining about it, get off your ass, and start actually doing something about it!"

By this point, Don had backed Smith almost completely into the consul and he was sure that he had won. But of course, Smith just couldn't let it end at that. Timidly, he lifted up one finger in protest, "But, Major, my back…"

And that was the final straw for Major Don West. "I don't give a damn about your fucking back! You… you…" He was so angry he didn't even know what to do. He wanted to punch Smith, kick him, shoot him, throttle him, anything! Without thinking, Don surged forward to do _something _to hurt Smith… and ended up kissing the man.

Violently and forcefully Don smashed his lips into Smith's. Immediately the doctor's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he froze in place as Don viciously attacked his lips. With rage and adrenaline surging through his veins, Don continued the venomous kiss. He didn't know what else he could do to get rid of all of his pent up frustration, anger, and lust.

As Doctor Smith felt Don force his tongue into his mouth, he relaxed slightly and allowed the young man entrance. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he thought he might like it… Teeth clashed painfully as tongues battled for dominance inside the arena of their mouths and Don felt himself begin to get hard.

Instinctively he began to rut against Smith's thigh and broke off the kiss with a moan. "Aw fuck. I'm so wound up," he breathed. "Haven't gotten laid since the start of this mission."

Smith had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Really? What about Judy?" he asked, and made no effort to stop Don from humping his leg. The doctor was already pretty hard himself.

Don laughed scornfully. "Judy? She's way too much of a prude to do anything with me. The most I could get her to do was kiss me, and not even with tongue!"

Don thrust particularly hard against Smith, causing the doctor to buck his hips forward and moan. "If you think you've got it bad, Major, I haven't had sex in three years."

"So you haven't been molesting the children behind our backs?" Don joked darkly.

Doctor Smith stopped thrusting and pulled back instantly to gape at Don with an expression of disgust. "Major West! I am appalled that you would even suggest that! You know I care about those children as dearly as if they were my own!"

Don sighed; maybe that one was a bit too far over the line. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'll admit, that was a low blow."

At the sound of the word 'blow' coupled with the connotations of 'low', Smith was rock hard again. "Speaking of low blows," he smirked suggestively, "One would not go unappreciated right about now…"

Don glared at him. "Not on your life, Doc. Just be thankful that this is even happening."

Smith nodded and decided to keep quiet. He didn't want his big mouth to interfere with what might be his only chance at ever having sex again. The two continued to thrust and rub against each other, suppressing soft grunts and moans. Smith opened his eyes and took a moment to visually appreciate the young man thrusting against him. While Don wasn't usually his type, the doctor had to admit that the pilot was quite handsome, especially with his face contorted in pleasure. Smith wondered how this had even happened; he had never pegged Don as a gay man. But then again, maybe he wasn't; maybe he was just desperately horny.

Deciding to be bold, Smith moved his hands from the consul to Don's hips. Thankfully the pilot didn't seem to mind and just thrust faster. Smith picked up the pace as well and could tell that he was getting close. "Major… I cannot last much longer," he warned.

"We didn't even get to the bedroom," said Don breathlessly, tightening his grip on Smith's hips. And that was enough for the older doctor; he shuddered violently and came hard in his pants. Seeing Smith reach his orgasm was enough to push Don over the edge as well; he came gasping and collapsing against Smith. "Fuck," he breathed out as his heart rate returned to normal.

"Fuck indeed," agreed Smith, equally as breathless.

Don stepped back from the doctor, shocked at what had just transpired between them. He took in the sight of Doctor Smith; breathing ragged, pupils dilated, wet stain on his pants, confused and overwhelmed. Don just couldn't believe that he had caused the other man to be in such a state.

"We never speak of this. This never happened. Agreed?" Don ordered sternly.

"What never happened, Major?" asked Smith with a sly smile.

"Exactly," said Don, and he stormed off to his quarters to go change his pants.

**Reviews are most appreciated :)**


	2. Blackberry Pie

**This is by far the sexiest sex scene I have written. Enjoy.**

Don wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished harvesting the blackberries that he had been tending to for months. Now he could finally eat the fruits of his labour, quite literally. Heading back to the _Jupiter II _with his bucket of berries, he decided he would ask Judy and Maureen to make blackberry pie for everyone. He could really go for a good slice of pie. Setting the bucket down on the table outside, he went in the ship to go find Maureen.

The unattended bucket of berries soon caught the attention of a certain Doctor Zachary Smith as he walked by. "Hello, what do we have here?" he remarked, peering into the bucket. "Blackberries? Left unattended out here in the harsh elements of this vile planet? Why, I haven't had blackberries since I was a boy…" Nostalgically, he reached into the bucket and took out one of the plump ripe berries.

After inspecting it for insects and dirt, Smith popped the berry in his mouth and savoured the sweet flavour of fresh fruit. "Mmm, yes, that is splendid!" he exclaimed. Taking a quick glance around to make sure he wasn't being watched, Smith grabbed the bucket, took it to his chair with him and proceeded to eat the delicious blackberries.

"Hey, Doctor Smith, aren't those Don's blackberries?" asked Will as he passed through a few minutes later.

"Uh yes, they are. But you see, my dear boy, he gave them to me," said Smith, thinking fast.

Will shot him a sceptical glance. "I'm not so sure he would do that. He doesn't exactly like you, Sir."

"Precisely! He has given me these berries to make up for being so rude to me all this time!"

Will shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."

As Will left, the robot came up behind Doctor Smith. "You have lied to Will. Those berries were not given to you."

"Shut up you metallic moron or I'll erase your memory banks!" he growled. "Now leave me to eat in peace." Following orders, the robot went off to find Will.

* * *

><p>"Smith!" The loud angry growl of Don startled the doctor from where he had fallen asleep on his chair.<p>

He yelped and instinctively put his hands up in front of his face. "Major West! Don't you know not to startle people like that! Being a man of my age, you could have given me a heart attack!" he shouted.

"You ate all my blackberries! Maureen was gonna make us all pie out of those! They took me months to grow!" Don yelled.

Smith put on an air of mock offense. "Major! I have done no such thing!"

"Then why is there an empty bucket at your feet?" Don asked.

"How should I know, it was there when I got here! Perhaps your berries were eaten by one of the vile creatures native to this godforsaken planet."

Don narrowed his glare. "Then why do you have blackberry juice all over your mouth?"

Smith reached up and wiped the corner of his mouth with his finger; sure enough, it came back purple and sticky. He chuckled nervously and began to curl in on himself. "Now, Major, let's talk about this like civilized men..."

But Don would hear nothing of Smith's pathetic attempts at diplomacy. Gritting his teeth he stepped towards the trembling older man and grabbed him by his sleeve. Trying not to think too hard about what he was about to do, Don pulled the other man towards the _Jupiter II_.

"Unhand me at once! You're hurting me! Where are you taking me?" Smith demanded angrily after getting over the initial fright of being suddenly grabbed by the powerful pilot.

"To my quarters," said Don and kept pulling Smith along with him. Once they were inside his bedroom, Don locked the door.

"What are you going to do to me? Oh, please don't hurt me!" the doctor begged pathetically.

Don sighed in exasperation. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to blow off some steam."

Smith quirked an eyebrow and stopped cowering. "How so?"

"Like this," said Don, taking in a deep breath and surging forward to press his lips against Smith's. The doctor figured it shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as the first time, but it was still shocking to feel the pilot's tongue working its way into his mouth. After a few good seconds of kissing, Don pulled away and began to rub himself against Smith's leg again.

Smith shuddered when Don's hands moved down to rest on his hips. "I thought we were never going to speak of this," he managed to say as he became more and more aroused.

"Who's speaking of it?" pointed out Don. "Now shut up and take off your pants!"

Smith quickly undid his belt and allowed Don to push down his pants the rest of the way. The doctor couldn't suppress his noises of desperation as Don took off his own pants and boxers all in one swift movement, revealing his straining cock.

The pilot had to stop and think for a second; with Smith moaning like that, someone in the ship was bound to hear them and he certainly didn't want that. Especially Will or Penny. "Can't you be any quieter?" he growled.

"I'm afraid not, Major. Not unless you put your pants back on," he managed to pant out.

Sighing in exasperation, Don reached for his music player, turned the volume way up, and hit shuffle; he didn't care what song it was, just as long as it covered up Smith's incessant moaning.

The doctor quirked an eyebrow as he recognized the beginning chords of 'The Last of The Famous International Playboys'. "You like Morrissey?" he asked.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Don, straddling one of Smith's legs and grabbing the front of his shirt.

Smith shook his head quickly, "Not at all, I'm quite the Moz fan myself. I'd like to think that he named The Smith's after me."

Don sighed. "Please, just shut up, Smith." Without waiting for a reply, Don smashed their lips together, effectively shutting up the man himself.

Grabbing Smith's shoulders, he steered him backwards towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. They fell onto the little cot with a creak and a thump which was immediately drowned out by the loud music. Still fiercely kissing the man, Don pulled off Smith's boxers and began to thrust against him, relishing the incredible feeling of flesh against flesh.

"Oh! Major West!" Smith cried out. Don just grunted in response and kept thrusting. Smith bucked uncontrollably every time Don thrust into him; it had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. The pleasure he had felt a few days earlier with Don on the consul was nothing compared to this. And the fact that he was in the Major's own bed just made it even more intimate and arousing. It had been forever since someone had taken him home and even though he knew Don didn't really care about him, it was still nice to feel wanted.

"Perhaps we should remove our shirts, I'm liable to make a mess out of them," Smith warned. Without a word, Don pulled off Smith's shirt and then took off his own. The doctor gasped and marvelled at the young man's chest. It was perfect; toned without being overly muscled, and just the right amount of chest hair.

Don smirked as Smith stared at his naked figure. "What, am I too hot for you?"

Smith shook himself out of his trance. "What? No. I mean…"

Don just chuckled, shook his head, and resumed kissing and thrusting. His hands were strong against Smith's back, keeping them pinned together and his onslaught of kisses moved from Smith's mouth down to his throat and chest, just eliciting even louder responses from the doctor. Smith tightly wrapped his arms around Don and buried his face in the crook of the pilot's neck. The pleasure was almost too intense as every single inch of their skin touched.

The delicious friction combined with the intense look of pleasure on Major West's face and Morrissey's sexy chorus of "oh"s and "yeah"s filling the room, pushed Smith towards the edge and he groaned into Don's neck, lightly biting his shoulder.

"Fuck, Smith," panted the pilot, also nearing his climax.

"Major," Smith mumbled into the man's shoulder. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm any longer, he cried out as he spilled himself all over their stomachs.

Feeling the hot semen splatter onto him, Don released his own orgasm all over Smith and collapsed onto his chest where he could hear the man's heart beating a mile a minute.

They laid in silence for a while, catching their breaths and listening to the song fade out.

"Well, I suppose we'd better clean up," said Don, pushing himself up with his arms.

"Yes…" Smith agreed as Don got out of bed and went into his bathroom to get some wet washcloths. The doctor looked down at the pilot's sheets and blushed as he saw that they would need to be washed. "My apologies for your bed clothes," he began as Don came back into the room. "We appear to have made quite the mess out of them."

Don waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I'll wash 'em and then when we do it in your bed you'll wash the sheets and we'll be even."

Smith gulped. "Do you plan on this becoming a regular thing, Major?"

"Well, it is a good way to relieve stress. And it's not like anyone else is gonna sleep with us… Well John might sleep with me…"

"John?" asked Smith.

Don chuckled. "Yeah, don't tell anyone I told you this, but he tried to put the moves on me."

"What did you do?" Smith wondered.

"I just pretended to be oblivious. Don't get me wrong, John is a good looking man, but I respect Maureen too much to help John cheat on her.

Smith nodded in understanding and wiped the drying cum from himself with the washcloth Don handed him. "So you do plan on us doing this again?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, who knows how long we're gonna be stuck on this planet. We're men, we have needs."

"Indeed we do, Major," agreed Smith.

Don bent down to pick up Smith's clothes and tossed them back at the doctor, making him jump in surprise. "Now, get out of my quarters and go help Maureen make dinner."

Smith frowned as he uncrumpled his shirt. "Major, you irk me."

**I just couldn't resist making them Moz fans and adding a hint a Don/John ;)**

**If anyone is actually reading this, reviews do not go unloved ^^**


	3. Hot Water

**Don and Smith get a bit closer in this chapter ;)**

"Hey! Smith!" Don banged loudly on the bathroom door. "You're using up all the hot water!" But inside the shower on the _Jupiter II, _Doctor Smith could not hear the Major's incessant shouting over the noise of the water and his own off-key singing of old opera music. "Goddammit," Don grumbled, before just opening the bathroom door and walking inside.

He walked straight into a thick cloud of steam and made his way towards the shower where he angrily drew back the curtain, revealing a quite naked Doctor Smith. The doctor let out a loud girlish scream and quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself. Don shot him a glance as if to say, 'Oh please. I've seen it before.'

"Would you relax and quit screaming like that?" Don sighed.

"You startled me, that's all," said Smith defensively. "You're lucky I didn't slip and break my neck."

"You're using up all the hot water and I have to take a shower. I just spent all day working while I'm sure you just sat on your ass all day," growled Don.

"Well that is hardly a reason to intrude on a man's shower," Smith pouted.

"Just move over and let me in!" demanded Don, taking off his bathrobe and stepping into the shower.

Smith moved out of the spray of water even though his hair was still full of shampoo. He just stood and stared at Don like an idiot. He didn't know what to do, no one had ever just joined him in the shower without warning before.

Don looked at Smith like he was crazy. "What?"

The doctor just shook his head and tried to stop staring. "Oh the pain, the pain."

Don chuckled at Smith's over-used catchphrase. "Oh come on, taking a shower with me can't be that bad. Now could you hand me the soap?"

Still quite speechless, Smith nodded and handed Don the bar of soap then watched, mesmerised, as Don soaped up his perfect body. "Forgive me for staring, Major," he said. "It is not every day a man like me gets to shower with a man like you."

Don tried to keep from blushing. "Well, you know that deal we made a few days back? Feel free to… use it anytime."

"Really? Anytime?"

"Well, I'm not saying I'll say yes every time, but you can always ask," said Don.

Just the possibility of being able to have sex with the charming young man whenever he wanted was enough to get Smith hard, and looking down at Don, he saw that he wasn't alone. Smith cleared his throat nervously. "I uh, haven't had shower sex in quite a long time."

"Yeah? Me neither," said Don, rinsing the soap from his body.

"Major, do you think we could put our little deal into use right now?" he asked nervously.

Don smirked, stepped closer to Smith and placed his hands on either side of the doctor, leaning into the wall, effectively trapping Smith between himself and the shower wall. "You want me, Smith?" he asked in a smouldering low growl.

The doctor gulped as he began to feel claustrophobic, trapped and at the mercy of the strong young man in front of him. "You certainly can be a very intimidating man, Major West," he said, placing his hands on Don's bare chest in an attempt to get just a bit more personal space. He wasn't sure if the pilot was going to have sex with him or throttle him.

Don dropped his pretence of aggression. Seeing as he had no specific reason to be mad at Smith at the time, there was really no need to be so intimidating and forceful. "Relax. There have been a lot of times I've wanted to kill you and I'm sure there'll be more in the future, but I won't actually do it. Probably. Now where were we?"

"I believe you were about to kiss me?" said Smith.

"Ah, of course." The charming young pilot flashed a smile before putting his lips to a much better use and pressing them to Smith's. Both of them melted into the kiss much easier than they had the first two times. Perhaps it was because this kiss was not driven by anger or maybe they were just getting more accustomed to each other. Don noted that kissing the grumpy old doctor did feel much more natural this time around; he had become familiar with Smith's idiosyncrasies and knew exactly what to expect.

They fell into their rhythm very quickly and soon had each other panting and moaning. "Oh, Major West," Smith moaned as the younger man pulled them together forcefully.

"Oh, Smith. You should let me fuck you," Don said breathily.

Smith almost came at the mere thought. "Oh God, yes, Major!" he managed to choke out through his extreme arousal.

Don turned Smith around for better leverage and pushed him gently but firmly into the wall of the shower. Suddenly Smith began to get nervous, the major was much stronger than he was and could possibly hurt him. "Oh dear, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Smith asked nervously.

"Relax. I may be a lady's man but I did my fair share of experimenting back at the military academy," said Don.

"Oh dear," muttered Doctor Smith as images of hot young military men came to mind. He suddenly became aware of Don preparing him with his fingers. "Oh! Oh my, Major…"

"Just relax, Smith. It'll make this easier for both of us," said Don. Then, when he felt Smith was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers and replaced them with something much better.

"Oh God, yes! Major West!" Smith cried and moaned as Don easily slid inside of him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," grunted Don as he began to thrust into the doctor.

Both cried out and moaned uncontrollably as Don fucked Smith into the wall of the shower. Smith knew he wouldn't be able to last very long and was in too much ecstasy to even try to hold off his orgasm. Soon he came hard with a high pitched shout all over the wall of the shower. Feeling Smith tighten around him, Don came too, releasing his hot seed deep inside of Smith.

After catching his breath, Don pulled out, turned Smith around, and kissed him full on the mouth. When he pulled back he saw that the older man was still dazed and out of breath, eyes hazed over with post-orgasmic bliss. "That was amazing, Zach!" said Don. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright. Never been better. Though I don't know if I will be able to sit for a while…"

Don winced. "Aw, I'm sorry."

"No, no need to apologize for that, Major. I assure you it is a reasonable price to pay for what you have given me," said Smith.

"Well I'm glad you think it was that good. Now, we should probably wash up and get out of here before people realize we're both gone and put two and two together."

"Yes, I suppose we should," agreed Smith, grabbing the soap.

* * *

><p>Later that night at dinner, everyone was sitting at the table outside, enjoying fresh food from the garden.<p>

"And then the aliens said I was too smart to be their slave so they released me and went off to some other planet," Will was recounting the day's happenings.

"That's nice dear. But are you sure you didn't dream that?" asked his mother.

"I swear I didn't!" exclaimed Will.

"It's true! I saw it!" said Penny.

"Maybe we ought to start believing him," said John. "Stranger stuff has happened on this planet."

"Hey, Zach, will you pass the potatoes?" Don asked.

It took Smith a second to recognize his own first name; he hadn't been called it in so long! "What? Oh, yes, of course." Nervously he handed Don the bowl of mashed potatoes. Why was he suddenly calling him by his first name? What if the Robinson's figured it out? What if everyone knew he and Major West were sleeping together?

"Thanks," Don smiled charmingly.

Smith yelped and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt something brush against his leg under the table. All eyes were immediately on him and he felt his cheeks begin to burn as he realized that it had simply been Major West trying to initiate a game of footsy.

"What's the matter, Doctor Smith?" asked Will.

"Oh, uh, nothing, dear boy. I thought I uh… saw something. But it was nothing," he quickly covered.

Don tried to stop himself from blushing as well. He decided it would be best to keep his feet to himself from then on.

**Review? Story alert? Anything? Lol. **


	4. Alien Creature

**Sorry this took so long but this is a pretty long chapter. Besides, I think only one person is reading this so I hope you enjoy it ;)**

"Come on, Doctor Smith, won't you come help me collect rock samples?" asked Will as the lazy doctor lounged in his room.

"Oh, my dear boy, if only I could. But I am far too exhausted," he said. He reached for his medical bag and pulled out his stethoscope to check his pulse for the third time that day. "And I fear I may be coming down with something."

"Well you know what mom says, fresh air will make you feel better," said the boy. "Maybe you'll feel better if you come out and collect rocks with me."

"William, I would like nothing more but with my delicate back… oh the pain, the pain."

At that particular moment, Don just happened to walk by Smith's room and overhear his conversation with young William. Feeling mischievous, he decided to butt into the conversation. "What's the matter, Smith? Your back was feeling just fine last night." The pilot shot a mischievous smirk in the direction of his friend-with-benefits.

Doctor Smith's face turned beet red and he could hear his heartbeat speed up as memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Don couldn't help but chuckle.

Will crinkled his brow in the way that children do when they are confused and trying very hard to figure something out. "What happened last night?"

"Oh um nothing, my dear boy! Come along, let's go collect those rock samples, shall we?" said Doctor Smith quickly, getting up off of his cot, putting down his stethoscope, and rushing Will out the door before he could ask further questions.

Don shook his head and chuckled as he watched Smith rush outside. "Well, that's one way to get him to work."

Outside, young William was pulling the old doctor over some steep rocks. "Come on, Doctor Smith! It's not that much farther!" he insisted as Doctor Smith stumbled down the hill behind him.

Out of breath, he came to rest against a rock. "Please, my dear boy, I must stop and rest!" he gasped. "Climbing those rocks has exhausted me! I may have an asthma attack. Oh dear."

Will looked at him sceptically. "It wasn't that hard, Doctor Smith. I think you just don't want to work."

"Please, just let me catch my breath," he insisted. Perhaps if he stalled long enough the boy would go on without him. It wasn't like anything bad could happen to the child on the desolate planet.

Suddenly, he heard Will gasp and shout, "Doctor Smith! Look!"

Smith sighed. "What is it now?" But as soon as he turned his head and saw what Will saw, he let out a very loud girly shriek of terror. Quickly he grabbed Will and held the boy in front of him like a human shield. Surely this creature would not attack if he were holding a child! Or if it did, at least it would get Will and not himself!

Standing in front of them was a giant slimy green alien creature that looked somewhat like a fish on legs with giant claws and sharp teeth protruding from its slobbery mouth. And it looked quite hungry if Doctor Smith didn't say so himself. "What do you think it wants?" asked Will, only slightly concerned that Smith was using him as a shield, he was used to it by then.

"Will, listen to me now…" began Smith in a trembling voice. "On the count of three we run. One... two…"

The alien let out a fearsome roar, causing Doctor Smith to scream again and nearly wet his pants. He ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, completely forgetting about Will and the number three. By the time he was over the rocks, Smith was completely exhausted and had to stop to catch his breath even though the alien was certainly chasing him.

Fortunately Will was right behind him. "Come on, Doctor Smith! We have to go! Come on!" the boy urged, looking back only to see the monster coming closer.

"I—I can't go on any further! Go, save yourself!" he cried pathetically. But one more roar from the monster filled him with just enough fear-induced adrenaline to start running again.

In just a few seconds they were back at the camp with the monster trailing not too far behind. Maureen and Judy looked up from their cleaning to see what all the commotion was about. "Get inside the ship! Turn on the force field! Hurry!" cried Smith as he ran.

Just as Maureen was about to ask what was chasing them, she saw for herself. "Oh my! Judy, go find Penny, make sure she gets inside!"

Judy nodded and ran inside the ship calling out, "Penny!" Upon finding the little girl she announced, "She's in here!"

Maureen quickly turned on the force field and ran inside just after Will and Smith. She slammed the door shut behind them and everyone took a second to catch their breath. Hearing all the ruckus, Don and John had rushed out to join the rest of the group. "Everybody made it in, right?" asked Maureen, doing a quick headcount.

"I think so," said Judy.

"What's going on in here?" asked John.

"There's this giant green alien thing outside!" Will exclaimed. "It was chasing me and Doctor Smith! I think it wanted to eat us!"

"Doctor Smith and I," Maureen corrected her son's grammar.

John looked out the window and winced when he saw the giant slimy green monster walking the perimeter of the force field, trying to find a way in.

Doctor Smith was still in a state of panic and trying desperately to catch his breath, leaning heavily against the wall. Don went over to him and put his hands on both of Smith's shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others to notice him caring for Smith.

"That creature… it tried to kill me! And William! If something would have happened to him… Oh I can't imagine the horror!" he shivered.

Don glanced over at the Robinsons to make sure they were all preoccupied with looking at the monster, then he pulled Smith closer to him for an awkward almost-hug. "Calm down, Zach. You're safe now. It can't get you in here." The doctor nodded and tried to slow his breathing. "Come on, let's go get you some water." Don put his hand on Smith's back and led him into the kitchen. No one even noticed that they left.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Don gently pushed Smith up against the wall and kissed him for a few seconds. "What was that for?" demanded Smith when Don pulled away.

"To calm you the hell down," Don chuckled as he poured the doctor a glass of water and handed it to him. Smith gratefully drank the water and relaxed visibly. "You still worried about that thing?" Don asked.

"Aren't you?" Smith asked incredulously.

The pilot put his hands on Smith's shoulders again. "If that thing's still out there tonight, John, the robot, and I will take our laser guns out there and we'll take care of it ourselves," he assured Smith softly.

Smith was certainly relieved that he wasn't going to be on the monster hunting team. "Oh dear. Please do be careful, Major, I would hate to see you get eaten by that ferocious beast."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. That monster doesn't know who he's up against," Don smirked. He then leaned in again and kissed Smith full on the mouth. The kiss turned deeper as Smith, still slightly frazzled and longing for a feeling of security, wrapped his arms around Don.

After making out for a bit, Don put his knee up in between Smith's legs and allowed the doctor to instinctively thrust against it. "Oh, Major…" he moaned softly.

"Don? Doctor Smith?" came Maureen's voice from down the corridor. As her footsteps became increasingly nearer, the doctor and the pilot quickly pulled away from each other. No sooner had they separated than Maureen had entered the kitchen. "Oh, there you are," she said. Then, noticing that they both appeared to be out of breath, dazed, and standing oddly close together, she quirked an eyebrow. "What are you boys up to?"

"I assure you, Madame, it was nothing," Smith quickly covered with his best innocent smile.

"We were just uh getting some water," said Don.

"I see…" said Maureen sceptically. "Well I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, we're fine," Don assured her.

"Alright. Be ready for dinner in an hour," she told them as she left the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Don gave Smith one last quick peck on the lips and said, "We can finish this tonight if you'd like."

The older man nodded. "Yes, of course, Major."

"Good," Don smiled. "Now let's go see what John says about that monster of yours."

* * *

><p>Later that night the Robinsons, Don, and Smith, were standing in front of the window, looking out at the creature which was still circling the Jupiter II.<p>

"Why is it still out there? What does it want from us?" Smith said in a scared high-pitched cry.

"It's determined," said Don.

"To do what?" quaked Smith.

"Eat you."

Smith gasped and clung to Don for a second before the pilot pushed him away.

"Now, Don, there's no need to intentionally frighten Doctor Smith," chided Maureen.

Don chuckled. "Just having a little bit of fun."

John sighed and turned away from the window. "Well, one thing's for sure, I'm not going to sleep without at least trying to get that thing away from here. Don, go grab the laser guns. We're gonna go get that thing."

Don nodded and went off to get weapons.

"Oh, John, please do be careful!" said Maureen, hugging her husband tightly.

"Don't worry, honey. Just keep the kids safe and we'll be back in no time," John assured her with a quick kiss.

When Don came back he was carrying two huge laser guns and Smith had to admit that the young pilot looked incredibly sexy packing so many weapons. Don handed one of the guns to John and kept the other one for himself. "Ready, John?"

"Yep. Come on, Robot, let's go check this thing out." The Robot followed at John's command and the three of them left the safety of the ship for the cold unforgiving night.

The rest looked on nervously from the ship for a few minutes as John, Don, and the Robot slowly made their way to the edge of the force field.

"Maybe you kids ought to go to bed," said Maureen nervously to Will and Penny.

"But, Mom!" Penny protested.

"We have to see what happens to Dad and Don!" argued Will.

"They'll be fine. Now it's way past your bed time," said Maureen, shooting the children a motherly glare.

Will and Penny sighed. "Alright. Just promise you'll come tell us when they get back," said Will.

"I promise," said his mom. "Goodnight, Will. Goodnight, Penny."

"Goodnight," they replied as they trudged reluctantly off to bed.

Meanwhile, outside, Don and John were hiding behind a rock as they snuck up on the creature.

"I have to say, Don, that gun looks good on you," said John flirtatiously.

Once again Don bit his tongue and ignored the other man's advances. "We have to get closer to that thing so we can get a clear shot," he said.

"Let's run up to the next rock," said John. "Right… now!"

They both sprinted quickly between the rocks without the creature noticing them. As they ducked back behind the rock and caught their breaths, John casually rested his hand on Don's knee. Don glared at him. "John, could you please stop that?" he snapped.

John quickly pulled his hand away from Don. "Sure. Um, sorry."

Don sighed. "Don't apologize, just forget it. I don't want to talk about it." He peered out from over the top of the rock and aimed his gun at the creature. "I can get a clear shot from here. Robot, you go over there and get it from the other side."

"Yes, Major West," said the Robot compliantly.

"When I say so, we all shoot. Got it?" asked Don.

"Affirmative!" said the Robot. John just nodded.

"Alright. 3, 2, 1!" All three of them fired at the alien creature at once. As lasers and the Robot's electrical beams hit it, the creature growled loudly, turned around, and glared straight at John and Don.

"I think we just made it mad!" said John.

"You think?" growled Don as the creature let out a fearsome roar and began running straight for them.

"Back to the ship!" John ordered and all three took off running back to the ship as fast as they could.

"Oh my!" gasped Maureen as she saw them running back with the creature hot on their tails. As soon as they were at the door, she opened it and then quickly closed it so the monster couldn't get in.

Don and John collapsed panting against the door. "We're gonna need bigger guns," panted Don.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I'm not going back out there," said John.

"Me neither. We'll just have to sleep with it out there for tonight," said Don.

Smith gulped. What if the monster broke in and ate him in his sleep? He was completely defenceless! He was a sitting duck on a platter!

John got up and put his arm around his wife. "Come on, honey. Let's go to bed," he said as he led her to their room.

"I'm going to bed too," said Judy. "Goodnight, Don. Goodnight, Doctor Smith," she waved as she went down the elevator to her bedroom.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Don got up and went over to the still quite shaken Smith. "So are you still up for tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" said Smith, stuttering only slightly.

"Good. Meet in my room in a few minutes. I've got to get pretty," joked Don.

"Oh, but Major, you're always pretty," Smith teased back.

Don chuckled. "Shut up, Smith!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after changing into his nightgown and sleeping cap, Doctor Smith crept through the hall, hoping to not be noticed on his way to Major West's room.<p>

"Doctor Smith?"

The nervous doctor jumped and screamed in surprise at hearing Maureen's voice behind him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Oh um, nothing! Just um getting a glass of warm milk. I'm afraid I have terrible insomnia!" he covered quickly.

"The kitchen is the other way," said Maureen, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um well, you see, I was just coming back from the kitchen! Oh my look at the time, it's so very late! I must be getting to bed!" he said nervously.

Maureen looked at him sceptically. "Uh huh… Well, goodnight, Doctor Smith."

"Yes, yes, sleep well, Madame!" he said as Maureen went back into her and John's room. As soon as she was gone he hurried to Don's room and knocked on the door.

Major West, looking quite sexy in his robe, answered the door. "What was that screaming about? I thought you were going to try to be quiet!" said Don, pulling Smith inside and shutting the door behind him.

"I was trying to be quiet! It was Mrs. Robinson, she simply startled me," he said defensively. "I fear she may be on to us."

"That's not our only problem. John still keeps flirting with me!" Don groaned. "Is it bad that I almost want to flirt back?"

At that, a pang of jealously went through Smith's heart. But he knew he shouldn't be jealous. It wasn't like Don was his boyfriend. The charming young pilot could have anyone he wanted. "Well, it would hurt Mrs. Robinson very much," said Smith.

Don sighed. "I know. Let's not think about this right now. Let's just take advantage of this opportunity to relax and relieve stress." He dropped his robe and revealed his naked form.

Smith gasped. He didn't know if he would ever quite get used to that. Don grabbed Smith by the arm and pulled him down onto the bed with him. "Why do wear a nightgown?" he asked as he struggled to get it unbuttoned.

"Because it's comfortable," replied Smith breathlessly.

"It makes you look like a woman," said Don.

"I _am_ a homosexual," said Doctor Smith by way of excuse.

Don chuckled. "I never said I didn't like it." With that, he undid the last button and smirked as he looked at Smith laid out exposed on his bed.

Smith swallowed hard. He found it strange that the Major's devious smirk could make him feel scared and turned on at the same time.

"I um don't have any lube…" said Don awkwardly, biting his own lip.

"That is quite alright, Major. If we just pick up where we left off earlier today I'm sure I will not last long," Smith replied.

Don nodded and once again settled one of his knees between the doctor's legs and the two of them fell into their now familiar routine of thrusting and moaning against each other. But the whole time, Don couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if instead of Doctor Smith, it was John's handsome, well-muscled body he was thrusting against.

The pilot was pulled out of his thoughts and brought back to reality by Smith grabbing onto him tightly and crying out as he came, his semen splattering Don's thighs. When Major West did not follow immediately after like usual, Smith began to become concerned. "Am I not adequately fulfilling your sexual needs, Major?" he asked nervously.

"What? No, it's not you, Zach. I'm just a little preoccupied right now," said Don.

"That's what they always say," said Smith pathetically.

Don sighed. "Come here, Smith. You're just fine." The pilot put his hands behind Smith's head and pulled him in for a kiss, mostly just to shut him up. But he had to admit he was beginning to enjoy kissing the annoying old doctor; there was something strangely comforting about it. It made him feel less alone knowing that there was someone else on the ship just as lonely and desperate as he was.

After a bit of making out with the doctor, Don finally reached his orgasm and laid down panting next to Smith. They laid there in contented and somewhat awkward silence for a few minutes before Doctor Smith finally broke the silence. "Well…" he began. "I suppose you'll want me to be going now…"

"That would probably be for the best," replied Don, turning on his side to look at Smith.

The doctor sat up and put his feet over the edge of the bed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. However, it will be terribly frightening to sleep alone with that beast outside… What if it breaks in? Surely it will try to eat me. And I will be all alone and defenceless. I doubt I'll even be able to sleep, I'll probably just stare at the ceiling all night, and then in the morning I'll be so tired that I will be quite useless."

"You're always 'quite useless', Smith," Don groaned. "Are you trying to say you want to sleep here tonight?"

Smith turned back around to face the Major. "Oh, you would really do that for me?"

Don sighed. "Under three conditions. One, no talking. Two, no snoring. Three, if at any time I wake up and find you spooning me, you're going back to your own room, got it?"

"Loud and clear, Major," he grinned.

Don rolled over to face away from Smith. "Good, now lay down and shut up."

With a satisfied smile of victory on his face, Smith laid down and slid back under the covers. "Goodnight, Major."

"Goodnight, Smith," the pilot grumbled.

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long. This story could really use some more reviews, just saying lol.**


	5. Enemies With Benefits

**This chapter is pretty long too but I had fun writing it! Be warned, this chapter contains Don/John ^_^**

It was cold and dark. Smith shivered half in coldness, half in fear. He froze as he heard a rustling not too far away. Then, looking in the direction of the sound, he saw two piercing eyes glowing at him from the darkness. The alien creature that had been tormenting him had finally found him. It roared loudly as it came charging straight towards the doctor. Petrified, all Smith could do was scream.

"Ahhhh!" Doctor Smith broke out in a cold sweat as he sat up in bed, heart still pounding wildly from the terrible nightmare. He didn't even remember that he was not in his own bed until he felt someone else sit up next to him a second later.

"What's wrong? You okay?" asked Don in a groggy state of panic, quickly looking around the room to see who was trying to kill them.

Smith tried to catch his breath. "It—it was only a nightmare," he managed.

At that, Don instantly relaxed and put a comforting arm around Smith. "Must've been pretty scary to make you scream like that… then again, yesterday you screamed twice as loud when you saw a spider."

"Oh, I assure you, Major. This was much scarier than that spider!" said Smith.

"What was it?"

"It was that alien creature," shuddered Smith. "I was outside and it found me. It came running at me and I was so scared that I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. If I hadn't have woken up, it most certainly would have eaten me!"

"Relax, Zach. It was just a bad dream. You know I'd never let that thing hurt you," Don assured him.

Smith sighed and rested his head against Don's, uneasy look still painted on his face. "Thank you, Major. I don't know what I would do without you."

The pilot felt his heart skip a beat at that. If he didn't know any better, he would say that was Smith's thinly-veiled way of saying he loved him. But the doctor was probably just tired and scared and didn't know what he was saying. Don sighed and kissed Smith on the side of his head. "Go to sleep, Zach. John and I will take care of that thing tomorrow for sure."

Smith nodded sleepily and laid back down slowly, keeping very close to the pilot's side. "If only I could go back to sleep without being plagued by nightmares…"

"Do you have nightmares a lot?" Don asked, lying down too.

"Every night I'm afraid. Oh the pain, the pain."

"Well I hope they stop because I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by your screaming anymore," said Don with a half-asleep chuckle.

Smith shot Don a glare. "Major, you irk me."

* * *

><p>When Don awoke again in the morning, he found that he and Smith were spooning, but it was he who was the big spoon, not Smith. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled his arms away from the other man's body and scooted over towards his own side of the bed.<p>

"Good morning, Major," said Smith, rolling over to face the pilot.

Don blushed, realizing that Smith had been awake while they were cuddling. "Um, good morning, Smith," he replied. "How was your sleep?" he asked awkwardly.

"Save for that one nightmare it was actually one of my better nights," said the doctor.

"Glad to hear it," said Don. "Now have you ever considered how we're going to get out of here without anyone realizing we slept together?"

"…No. But never fear; Smith is here," he said confidently. "You go out first, distract anyone who may be there, and then I'll sneak out."

Don got out of bed and quickly pulled on his pants and shirt. "This better work, Smith. 'Cause I can't think of any good excuse for why you would have been in my room in the morning in your nightgown."

"Cease your worrying, Major. I assure you we will be fine. No one will ever find out," Smith declared confidently.

Hesitantly, Don opened his door a crack and peeked out. "Coast is clear," he said, opening the door all the way and stepping out into the hall, Smith close behind him. Quickly the doctor snuck down the hall over to his own room.

"Good morning, Don and …Doctor Smith…" said Maureen, walking by and noticing them.

"Good morning, Madame!" said Smith quickly.

"When you two are done doing whatever it is that you're doing, why don't you come to breakfast? I made pancakes," she said.

"That sounds great, Maureen. We'll be right there. And we aren't doing anything, we just happen to be passing each other in the hall," Don added somewhat defensively.

Maureen smiled. "Of course. Come on now or your pancakes are going to get cold."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, you are going to get the monster today, right?" asked Penny over the breakfast table.<p>

"Don't worry, sweetie, Don and I will take care of it," John assured her.

"Good, I was really scared last night," admitted the little girl.

"Don't worry, Penny, I'm sure you weren't the only one," smirked Don. He bit his tongue as Smith kicked him under the table.

"Dad, do you think maybe I could come with you?" asked Will.

"No, son, it's far too dangerous," said John. "Besides, you have to stay here and look after your mother and your sisters."

"And Doctor Smith," added Don.

"I assure you, Major, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," Smith glowered.

"I'm sure you are," said Don. "Oh! Look! It's that spider!"

Smith jumped, sending his fork clattering to the ground. "Where! ?"

Don just laughed.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished breakfast, Don and John prepared for battle against the beast. They grabbed only their best weaponry and were determined to get the creature away at any cost.<p>

"Wish us luck," said John as he and Don stood at the door.

"Oh, John, be careful!" said Maureen, kissing her husband on the lips. For a split second, Don felt a strange and sudden impulse to kiss Smith goodbye… but then again, he also wished he was in Maureen's shoes, kissing John. Shaking his head of those distracting thoughts he gripped his gun and tried to focus on the task at hand; killing the alien.

"Are you ready, Don?" asked John.

"As I'll ever be," said the pilot. "Let's get this over with." The two men stepped out of the spaceship and then carefully left the protection of the force field.

"Where'd it go?" wondered Don.

"I don't know, but it might see us, so we should keep low," said John, ducking behind some rocks. Don followed and they looked all around them, trying to locate the beast.

"There it is!" said Don, spotting the alien a while away, sniffing around in the bushes.

"What are we going to do? I don't think we can just shoot it, it'd probably get us first," pointed out John.

His military training kicking in, Don looked around the landscape. "I think I might have an idea…" he said.

* * *

><p>"So I'll stand right over there and provoke the monster and you wait behind those rocks in case anything goes wrong," Don clarified the plan.<p>

"Right," nodded John. "I sure hope this works."

Don sighed. "Me too, John. Me too." Taking his position, the pilot began to yell at the monster and wave his arms frantically. "Hey! Hey, monster! Over here! Come and get me!"

Suddenly, the monster turned around, his piercing eyes glaring straight at the young pilot. It let out one of its signature roars and began running straight for him. Don winced as it came closer and he could see its teeth gleaming in the light from the alien sun. Just as it seemed like it would be all over for the poor pilot, the twigs beneath the monster's feet gave way and it tumbled down into a large hole. Don quickly peered over the edge to make sure the monster had really been captured. "It worked! We did it!" he called to John.

The professor came running out from behind the rocks. "We caught the alien?" he asked enthusiastically. He then peered over into the hole and saw the creature pacing around the bottom restlessly, looking in vain for a way out. "Yes! I knew you could do it, Don!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the younger man and then kissing him firmly and quickly on the mouth.

When John pulled back, Don just stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

John's triumphant grin dropped into a frown. "I—I'm sorry, Don. I know I said I'd stop. It's just—"

Don smashed their lips together once again before the professor could continue. This kiss was much more fervent than the first and contained all of their pent up desires for each other. It was hard for them to work in such close contact with each other and not long for something more.

"This is so wrong. You're cheating on Maureen… with me!" said Don, pulling away and shaking his head, but still keeping his arms around the other man.

"Come on Don. I want you and I know you want me too. Just once; no one ever has to know," said John enticingly.

Don bit his lower lip. John did have a point; what Maureen and Smith didn't know wouldn't hurt them... "Alright," said Don. "Just once."

John smiled before crashing their lips together once more. Quickly, he dove his tongue into the younger man's mouth and they battled for dominance, neither of them used to be being submissive. John let his hands roam over the pilot's body and Don tightened his grip on the back of the other man's shirt as their movements became more urgent.

Out of breath, John pulled away. "Let's go back behind those rocks," he said, voice thick with arousal. Don just nodded and allowed John to pull him towards the rocks. Once they were safely hidden from view of anyone who might come out to find them, John pushed Don roughly against the rocks and continued to kiss the life out of him.

As Don became more and more aroused, he began to tire of being dominated and quickly turned the tables, grabbing John around his waist and turning him around with a mischievous smirk. The pilot pushed John up against the rough surface of the rock and proceeded to make out with him and start to rock against the other man.

"Oh, Don," John moaned, breaking off the kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." John then turned the tables again and quickly had Don pinned back against the rock. With a devious glint in his eyes, the professor pushed one of his knees up between the pilot's legs and watched as the younger man whimpered and writhed, desperate for friction.

Lost in the moment, Don slid his hands up under John's shirt and moaned. "Oh God, John. Don't stop."

John smirked and moved his mouth to Don's neck and began kissing it, enjoying the noises of pleasure it elicited from the sexy young military man. Slowly they both slid down the face of the rock and ended up sitting on the ground wrapped around each other, hands wandering and groping desperately and lips locked together urgently.

Even through all of this blind lust, Don could still hear a little voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong this was. He thought of how much it would hurt Maureen if she ever found out that her husband had cheated on her and how dejected and inadequate Smith would feel. The guilt began to squeeze at his heart; he knew he was going to regret doing this with John. Was it really worth it just for one lustful quick fuck behind some rocks? He pulled his mouth away from John's. "John. Wait, stop. I— I can't do this."

"Why? What's wrong?" John asked, pulling back and looking concerned.

"I can't do this. This is cheating," said Don. "It's just not fair."

"Don, Maureen is _my_ wife. You let me worry about her," said the professor.

Don sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what he had to say. "It's not just Maureen this is unfair to. I kinda have someone too," he admitted painfully.

John pulled away even more. "Oh… I didn't know you were with Judy."

The Major looked down as his face flushed with shame and embarrassment. "It's not Judy."

John expression dropped into an angry frown. "Are you sleeping with my wife?"

"What? No! No!" exclaimed Don.

"Well I'm not even going to ask if it's Will or Penny," said John crossly. "So that means..."

Don couldn't look the other man in the eyes. "Yep."

"You're with the Robot," concluded John.

The pilot's head snapped up and his eyes met John's in an angry glare. "Goddammit! No! It's Smith! I'm with Smith!" he growled loudly. It felt surprising good to finally get it off his chest.

John looked at him blankly for a second before finally taking his hands off of his sides, like suddenly he didn't have a right to touch him anymore. "Oh. Oh… that's certainly something. I—I had no idea."

Don sighed. "I know. It freaks me out to think about it too. I mean, it's not official or anything. It's not like he's my boyfriend. We're more like… enemies with benefits."

"Ah. I see…" said John, but it was obvious that nothing was really much clearer to the professor. "So you don't want to do this?" he clarified.

"Believe me, John. I want to. I've wanted to for such a long time. But I just can't bring myself to do it."

"But you said what you and Smith have is nothing really. You wouldn't be cheating on him so why would you feel bad? It's not like you actually have feelings for him," John laughed at the thought.

Don let out an awkward chuckle just to go along and try to lighten the mood. "No. Nah. I just… we should probably get back and let the others know we caught the alien," decided Don, standing up from the ground and leaving behind any chance he had at having John.

The older man frowned for a moment but then picked himself up off the ground as well. "Yeah, I um suppose we should." They made their way back over to the trap they had laid for the monster and peered down inside the pit where the creature was still running in circles like a mad dog, looking for a way out. "What do you think we should do with it? We can't just let it slowly starve to death in there."

Don sighed. "I guess the most humane thing we can do is to put it out of its misery. Maybe if we shoot it now, the lasers will close and concentrated enough to actually kill it."

"Worth a shot," said John with a tinge of regret in his voice. But Don couldn't tell if it was regret for killing the creature or regret for what had transpired between them. Together they took aim and shot at the creature. It only took a few seconds before the miserable beast finally dropped over dead. "I suppose we should go in now," said John awkwardly as they stared at the corpse.

"Yeah," agreed Don. He hated that things had to be awkward between he and John, but from the moment their lips had touched, things could never have been the same for them, no matter what had happened afterwards.

They tried to put on triumphant faces as they stepped back onto the _Jupiter II. _Will immediately ran to his father. "Did you do it, dad? Did you kill the monster?"

John ruffled his son's hair. "That I did, son. It's safe to go outside again, everybody."

"Well, as safe as it can be on this planet," muttered Don, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Much to the pilot's displeasure, Smith followed him.

"I must congratulate you on slaying the monster, Major," he said. "However, I'm sure I could have done it myself."

"Oh please," scoffed Don. "You couldn't even kill that spider. Guess who had to kill it? Me." The younger man started to walk away from the doctor. He didn't feel like talking to anybody right then, especially Smith.

"Is there something wrong, Major?" asked Smith, suddenly becoming concerned. "Were you hurt? I am a doctor after all."

"No, I'm fine. I just want some time alone to think right now, okay?"

"Oh, yes, that's quite alright. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it—"

"_Now!_" Smith ordered, pointing Smith out of the small kitchen.

"Alright! No need to be so inconsiderate about it," said Smith as he left.

Once Smith was gone, Don trudged back to his room where he shut the door, flopped down on his bed, and sighed as he ran his hands down his face in vexation. Why hadn't he been able to have a fling with John? If he didn't have any loyalty ties to Smith then what had been holding him back? Was it possible that he actually had… _feelings _for the grumpy old doctor?

"No. No, it can't be," he said to himself. "I can't actually have _feelings _for Smith… Could I?" He ran through the history of their relationship in their head. It had been such an awkward and angry start; he still wasn't completely sure how that first kiss had happened. But had there always been some tension between them…? After a while Smith had started to grow on him. Was it possible that he even… _cared_ about the doctor? And when he had been with John all he could think about was how much it would hurt Smith to find out. Maybe, just maybe…

"Oh God!" Don realized, sitting up in bed. "Oh hell! I have… _feelings_ for Smith!" He got up and started pacing frantically. "But… but I like women! Young, hot, blonde, twenty year old women!" he exclaimed to the open air. "Smith and I, we're just supposed to be enemies with benefits! I wasn't supposed to get actual feelings for him! Relax, Don. Just relax. I mean, it's not like you're in love with him or anything. It's only feelings." The pilot sat down on his bed and tried to stop himself from freaking out.

"I wonder if he has feelings for me too?" thought Don. "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

><p>Later that night when the Robinson's were all in bed or doing their own things, Don snuck down the corridor and knocked on the door to Smith's quarters. "Who is it?" came the voice of the doctor.<p>

"It's me, Don," said the pilot somewhat awkwardly.

"Come in, Major," he called back unenthusiastically. Don entered and shut the door behind him. "What do you want?" sneered Smith, laying on his bed, arms crossed, propped up against the wall at the head of the bunk.

Don shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Smith, I know I was a dick earlier and I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind. You see, when John and I went out to kill the monster… we kissed." Smith's eyebrows shot up. "Actually," continued Don, "We did more than just kiss, we made out. In fact, if I hadn't have stopped it, I think we would have had sex. I _know_ we would have had sex."

Smith frowned as he tried not to show his inner heartbreak. "And why are you telling me this? So you can ask me for condoms and lube so you can go have sex with Professor Robinson? " he asked bitterly.

Don carefully gauged Smith's reaction and that was jealousy if he'd ever seen it. Smith was jealous; Smith had feelings for him. "No! Not at all! Didn't you hear me when I said I stopped it?"

Smith's expression turned from angry and heartbroken to one of guarded hope and intrigue. "Why did you stop it? I was under the impression that you were quite taken with Professor Robinson."

"I stopped because of you," said Don, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Now Smith looked even more intrigued but also a tad confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I couldn't have sex with John because I care too much about you. Over these past few weeks, I've really started to… care for you. More than I should care for someone who's just supposed to be my enemy with benefits," Don admitted.

Smith just stared at him, heart racing, trying to convince himself that what he thought the Major was saying was too good to be true.

"What I'm trying to say is," began Don. "Zachary Smith, will you go on a date with me?"

Smith just blinked for a second. "You mean… like a real date? Not just meaningless sex?"

"Yes. A real, proper, first date," said Don. "What do you say?"

"What do I say? I say: what took you so long, Major!"

**OMG look at that pretty new blue review button! You guys should all press it! It just looks so shiny and tempting, right? **


End file.
